Deadpool
Deadpool (Wade Winston Wilson) is a fictional character, a mercenary and anti-hero appearing in comic books published by Marvel Comics. Created by artist Rob Liefeld and writer Fabian Nicieza, Deadpool first appeared in The New Mutants #98 (Feb. 1991). A disfigured and mentally unstable mercenary, Deadpool originally appeared as a villain in an issue of New Mutants, and later in issues of X-Force. The character has since starred in several ongoing series, and shares titles with other characters such as Cable. The character, known as the "Merc with a Mouth", is famous for his talkative nature and his tendency to "break the fourth wall", which is used by writers for humorous effect. His reveal counterpart is Stocking Anarchy: Because both are very stilled sword fighters, while Deadpool also uses guns. They come from a country on the opposite side of the Pacific Ocean, for Deadpool it is Canada. They also have some weird manners and personalities: Deadpool a crazy maniac who is known for breaking the fourth wall and really likes large boobs(seen in the trailer for the Deadpool videogame) like the ones of Stocking. Role in the Story During the storyline he is the search target for TrueDarkAce, because there was rumors that he was helping an terrorist group to smuggle drugs to forgein countries. TrueDarkAce eventually found him near a dock and they fought, but one of Deadpool's inner voices told him that there was applepie in the oven at Mosters Bakery, so he ran off. TrueDarkAce followed him and fought him again, this time he won and brought him to the Mishima Zaibatsu. But when they arrived, it turned out to be the baker that was disguised as Deadpool and not the actual person. After resting a bit, TrueDarkAce was sent out to find Deadpoo again. This time along with Alisa Bosconovitch. But as soon as they left, it turned out that Deadpool was actually hiding in the Zaibatsu because he arrived and Chellenged Jin to a duel. He lost and was thrown out of the zaibatsu by Heavy. He landed right before the eyes of TrueDarkAce, he demanded a rematch and he got one. This time they won and brought Deadpool back to Jin, from there on he was apprehended in their prison. Apperance Wade Wilson is around 1,90 meters tall and could weight around 75-80 kilograms. He has the phisical apperance of a man that workout reguarly. His outfit is mostly black and red, but he has wore other costumes throughout his career, including yellow, olive green, grey variations of his primary look and an X-men uniform. The reason why he wears his costume, is because his face and body is etreemly disfigured. Personality He has one of the most unique personalities of Marvels character gallery. He is famous for his talkative nature and his tendency to "break the fourth wall", which is used by writers for humorous effect. He for knows that he is playable in a fighting game and he even talks to the player at various points of the game. When he arrived to ponywille he imediatly became friends with Pinkie Pie because of their similar personalities: they also exchange a Facebook and Twitter accounts while togheter, and even break the fourth wall togheter when they told Master Chief every single shooter is a carbon copy of the game that came before. Which made Master Chief cry a river, so that the ponies needed a boat to avoid the risk of drowning. He also reqognised that ARCgaming91 is the creator of "The Best 3 on 3 Fighting Game Ever!!!" and made several referenses to characters that are from other members of the Lawl community. In the end Deadpool decapitated ARC for not agreeing with him regarding Chincherrinas is the worst Lawler around. When he is actually the the best of them all!! Powers and Abilities Deadpool's primary power is an accelerated healing factor, depicted by various writers with differing levels of efficiency. Artificially endowed by the Weapon X program, this enables him to regenerate any destroyed tissue at a super-human rate as well as making him immune to all known diseases. An unanticipated side effect was an acceleration of the cancerous tumors he was suffering from at the time, causing them to quickly spread across his entire body. Because of this, his healing factor super charged his cancer, resulting in massive scar tissue causing his appearance to be severely disfigured. Deadpool's brain cells are similarly affected, with dying brain cells being rejuvenated at a super accelerated rate. This allows Deadpool to recover from any and all head wounds, and it renders him nearly invulnerable to psychic and telepathic powers, as the altered or damaged brain cells quickly regenerate to their original state. It is also the cause of his psychosis and mental instability. It is sometimes implied that his healing factor merely bolstered and exacerbated an underlying mental issue, as a young Wade Wilson was shown as a withdrawn, disturbed young kid caught in his zany daydreams and, upon losing his healing factor, Deadpool didn't regain his sanity. Deadpool's healing factor is strong enough that he has previously survived complete incineration and decapitation more than once, though his head had to be reunited with his body to heal the wound. Unlike Wolverine’s natural healing factor, Deadpool’s is mentally driven. Similar to Wolverine, his healing factor also affects his physical attributes by increasing them to superhuman levels. Though in earlier years he also had super-human strength, that detail has apparently been forgotten. Deadpool's body is highly resistant to most drugs and toxins. For example, it is extremely difficult for him to become intoxicated. He can, however, be affected by certain drugs such as tranquilizers, if he is exposed to a large enough dosage. Deadpool's healing factor also slows the aging process. He is still alive 800 years in the future when the new X-Force encountered him. Aside from his physical advantages, Deadpool is a superb assassin and mercenary, versed in multiple forms of martial arts, and an expert swordsman and marksman. It is thought that while his psychosis and dissociative identity disorder is a handicap, it is also one of his assets as it makes him an extremely unpredictable opponent. Taskmaster (who has photo-reflexive memory which allows him to copy anyone's fighting skills by observation) was unable to defeat Deadpool due to his chaotic and improvised fighting style. Taskmaster has also stated that Deadpool is an expert at distracting his opponents. Over the years, Deadpool has owned a number of personal teleportation devices. Also, during Deadpool's first ongoing comic, he possessed a device which projected holographic disguises, allowing him to go undercover or conceal his appearance. In addition, Deadpool is multilingual; he can speak German, Spanish, and Japanese. Relationships to Other Characters *Juri Han - He has stated that he is in love with her, but she is far from intressted in him. *JIn Kazama - Dislikes him because he made fun of the Mishima Zaibatzu. *Parasoul - She finds him very annoying... *Master Cheif - Deadpool told him the truth about First Person Shooters *TrueDarkAce - Chased him throughout most of the first ahlf of the story Non-playable Relationships *Cable - Friend despite their different personalities *Pinkie Pie - Deadpools best friend an favorite pony *Psylocke - He is in love with her enourmous tits. Gallery Deadpool-.png|Deadpool on the recap page of Cable and Deadpool #26 Deadpool-0-.jpg|Deadpool at San-Diego Comic Con 2012 Deadpool.jpg|Deadpool in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Deathstroke.png|Deadpool meets his DC counterpart Deathstroke Lil-deadpool.jpg|Chibi-Deadpool trolling various Marvel Super Heroes Avengers Alliance.jpg|Deadpool in Marvel: Avengers Alliance Video Trivia *He was going to be a playable character in Super Lawl Bros Melee before it got cancelled. *He is the second character announced that originates from comic books (the first being Bane) and the first from Marvel comics. *Most of his lines are taken from the San-Diego Comic Con pressentation, like then a death threat letter was sent to Parasoul and Deadpool accidently burned it up. He said: "Fuck that Thing!!" *He is the first character announced that was already playable in a vs. Capcom game. *He is one of the biggest Street Fighter fans in the world, he proved that when he charged into enemy territory cosplaying as Rainbow Mika. Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Comic Books